1000 Words
by DracosBaby07
Summary: HBP SPOILER! Its weird how he showed up at Hogwarts. Everyone knows about him. Why is he here and why has he changed? Hermione’s POV!


1000 Words

**Disclaimer- Nothing is mine… it is the Great JKR's… who I love cuz without her, we would live in a world without Harry Potter… -pauses and thinks- OMG! A WORLD WITHOUT HARRY POTTER! That is SO not good! I also got inspired by the song from Final Fantasy 1000 Words so I don't own that either.**

**Note- Yea I know I have A Hogwarts Story still to do but I'm lazy and I don't feel like watching A Cinderella Story and pausing it and writing and repeat cuz it is a pain… I'll finish that story... eventually! I have another story in a journal that I'm writing too… I like that one. But I'm going have to finish writing out the first chaper THEN I'll post that one!**

**Note 2- I'm not posting the lyrics to the song in here cuz of the rumors I've heard... which reminds me I should get the lyrics out of my other stories… anyway… I'm gonna make this interesting to make every chaper 1000 words… even if I'm cut off! I'm only talking about the story part… the A/Ns don't count…**

**Note 3- this is a _Half Blood Prince_ spoiler story so if you haven't read the book, YET, don't read this story.**

**Note 4- Don't even bother telling me that my story sucks or whatever cuz I will SO bite your head off and bitch right back at you! And better yet I'll be posting it in the chaper because I tend to get all these horrible bashing reviews that are unknown reviewers so I can't email them right back. But really say what you want but I'm warning you, you are just totally wasting your time and I'll bitch right back. If you don't like this story… GO AWAY!**

**Note 5- Oh yea… I like A/Ns but just not in the story SO MUCH… sometimes I just make a note of something so that no one gets confused… but before and after the chaper I LIKE A/Ns! So get over it!**

**Note 6- You know I went back and edited my earlier stories and kinda laughed and how lame of a writer I am! Lol! But I think my writing skills improved… don't you think so?**

**Note 7- Happy Summer to all! Yea I know I'm kinda late!**

**Summary- (HBP SPOILER!) Its weird how he showed up at Hogwarts. Everyone knows about him. Why is he here and why has he changed? Hermione's POV!**

**So… car alarms and seat belts… READ!

* * *

**

Chaper 1- Letters

_Tap, tap, tap!_

I looked up from my book and saw two owls outside my window. I glanced at my clock: quarter after midnight. I let the owls in. I recognize one is Pig, Ron's owl, and other I guess was from Hogwarts seeing that the only time someone addresses a letter to me as _Ms. Hermione Granger_ it's from Hogwarts. Plus the Hogwarts seal gave it away too. As soon as I took the letters both owls set off into the dark, starry sky.

* * *

_Dear Ms. Hermione Granger,_

_Welcome to another and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I must now take the time to tell you that the school is being opened to all students that are wishing to attend. I recall we had some troubles last year but that's not going to let us stop us from reopening the school._

_The following is a list of supplies you will need for your seventh year._

_(Deputy) Headmistress,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall

* * *

_

Something fell out of the envelope and it was the Head Girl badge. I smiled to myself. Truthfully I'm not surprised.

Anyways, that's good, though. I'm happy that the school is being reopened. It's a bit scary at the same time.

I thought back to last year. Hogwarts won't be the same since the death of Dumbledore. I doubt many students will show up.

Harry…

He said that he wouldn't go back there. He's going to search out the rest of Voldemort's (oh, grow up) Horcruxes and then try and stop him. Ron and I said that we'd help.

I opened up Ron's letter:

* * *

_Hermione,_

_Harry just arrived. We also got our Hogwarts letter. I made Head Boy. I'm sure you made Head Girl._

_Around twelve thirty my dad, Harry and me are going to come and get you. We'll be taking Dad's new car._

_Ron

* * *

_

Twelve thirty. I have fifteen minutes. Plus I think I should tell Mum and Dad. I tiptoe to their room with my letters and knock on their door.

"'Mione?" Dad says tiredly.

"Can I talk with you and Mum?"

"Now?" He hardly has his eyes open.

"Yes, it's important."

He lets me in the bedroom and Mum sits up. I take a spot at the end of the bed and hand them my letters.

"Are you packed?" Mum asked me looking up from Ron's letter.

"Not yet, but since I'm allowed to use magic outside school it won't take long."

"Head Girl, Hermione?" Dad says, smiling. He looks more awake.

"Oh, dear I'm so proud of you," Mum kisses my forehead.

"Thanks," I grin.

"Well, you better go get pack, honey," Mum said.

I nodded and rushed off to my room. Twelve twenty-five. I waved my wand and my clothes, books and everything else I need for school flew into my suitcase. Mum and Dad waited for me in the sitting room. I hauled everything I needed down the stairs and laid them beside the door.

* * *

**Ok I was kidding about making each chaper 1000 words… I'm only making it 500 and this is _EXACTALLY_ 500 words… everything NOT in bold…**

**So… what do you think so far? I know I have like a million things but I'm just not in the "typing a story" mood. Sorry! I still heart you all!**

**Review and thanks!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


End file.
